Karaoke Night
by darkredheart
Summary: Its karaoke night and Fin lets out some feelings. PLEAS R & R!


Karaoke Night

It was karaoke night at the theatre for teens, and the thought of me and Reef almost kissing crept my mind.  
'Do I like him?', 'No!' I snapped out of it.  
"Hey, Fin you ready?", I heard a voice say, I turned around to see my two best friends. Lo & Emma.  
"Yeah, let's go," I smiled. As we got onto the bus to the guys already on their waiting. I saw Reef, I smiled.  
'No!', a voice in my head said. Then Reef got up and sat next to me.  
'This is going to be a long night,' I thought.

We got there, and it was packed. People were sitting on tables they had out.  
"So who's going first?" Kahuna asked.  
"Me," Lo said. We looked at her surprised.  
"Sweet, go head grom," he said, as she got the stage  
"Hey I'm Laura, and I'm gonna sing Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson.

I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now, what's your name?

My name is Laura, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me

My name is Laura, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, now where you at?

If you're looking for me, you can catch me  
Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?

Get yourself together, don't hate  
(Don't do it)  
Jealous is the ugliest trait  
(Oh, don't do it)  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Sing it with me now

All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

"Thanks and that was my version of Pretty Girl Rock, and next will be Fin singing whatever song she's singing," she said quickly and ran off the stage.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled at her.  
"Go ahead I know you want to, and you really don't have a choice now," she said pointin at the crowd who was waiting.  
"Ugh, I hate you," I said walking toward the stage.  
"Love you too, Fin" she said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Fin and I'm gonna sing Bad Boy by Cascada," I said looking at Reef.  
I closed my eyes and started singing.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away  
This moment, I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Would you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again

Bad boy

You once made this promise to stay by my side  
But after some time, you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now, I'll show you, how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No, I don't need you again

I opened my eyes to see the crowd cheering.  
"Thanks, that song was for someone in the audiance if you know who you are.… great!" I said not turning to look at Reef.  
"You did great Fin," Reef said.  
"Um, thanks," I said starting to walk out.  
"Wait," I heard him say before I was out, but I kept walking.  
"Fin, listen I have no idea who that song was for, but I have to talk to you," he said and I noticed we were outside, and we were face to face


End file.
